Shiranu ga hotoke
by The Goddess Of Flash
Summary: I was busy enough as it was without; shinigami, hollow, and people in the middle at every turn! But in the blink of an eye my average, busy life adapted to invove these things. Honestly, Shinji should pay me for the things I go through. HirakoxOC
1. Shinigamiwho?

**Chapter 1**

**Shinigami-who?**

Well…

That is definitely _not_ my best self-portrait. For starters my waist length hair that is barely held back by a hairband and hanging over my face- is not purple. My brown eyes are portrayed in this abstract painting as yellow. My face looks like a square on this sheet of paper while in reality it is heart shaped. My high cheekbones were- in the painting- halfway down my face.

"Fail…" I mumbled under my breath as I checked the paintings of the people either side of me. Ai's was picture perfect and Kei had used abstract colours like mine but his looked amazing.

"Well it's not that bad…" Kei told me.

"Yeah, it really is. Sasaki you suck at art. And science. And maths. And History. And technology. And Music. And drama... Your P.E and foreign languages and however, are exceptional." Ai said in her ice cold voice.

"Thanks _Mum_." I said the last word sourly and stared at my picture mopingly as Kei argued with her over her over her bluntness.

I love them both dearly but they both have faults. I've got some too but… Well you know…

The bell rang and I miserably handed in my art project then I headed towards my locker, packed my stuff, quickly said bye to Ai and Kei and hopped on my bike.

…..

I donned my apron and just as I finished Emiko, my boss, burst in and gave me an order before scrambling to get back to the counter. I walk out and get on the rusted bike. I strapped the pizzas on the back and enjoyed the cool ride to my destination. I got off the bike and wheeled it closer to the delivery place. A warehouse? That's odd, I wonder if- OOF!

I stumbled as I hit some kind of imaginary barrier. Was I going bonkers? There was no barrier that I could _see_! I tried to get through… Still something there… Probably just my imagination. I placed my hands and arms on the imaginary barrier and pushed with all my might, I think my hands and arms were getting grazes- but that doesn't matter. After a minute of intense struggling I finally stumbled through. My body was weak and I think the barrier was giving me electric shocks, small enough not to notice at the time, but- ouch! Did they hurt now! I fingered my arms… Ouch… definitely.

I sighed and make a mental note to bandage my arms. No point going to a doctor, who would believe me? Although I must say I'm a bit surprised about how well I'm taking this… but then again only Kei would go crazy after something like this.

I walk into the warehouse and saw 8 people. They weren't in any way similar.

Besides from the _small_ factor they were all drop dead gorgeous- in their own ways of course. (E.G. cute, good looking, cuddly and in one person's case scary/rebel)

One had pink hair and a suit, he was massive.

Another had black hair and a sailor uniform while of the two next to her one had green hair and a jumpsuit while the other was in combat apparel and grey hair.

A little girl had a red tracksuit and sandy hair in a ponytail, she was standing behind a man in a black suit, he was chatting with a man who was wearing a green tracksuit and had a black afro.

The last man had a yellow bob cut and an orange suit shirt, black tie and pants and brown eyes.

"Uh, pizza for a Hirako-san?"

They all looked shocked at the sight of me. I quickly checked I didn't have anything on my uniform and looked up at them, "Uh, a Hirako-san did order for a pizza right?"

The green haired girl skipped over to me and took the pizzas while chucking me the money- it was in a small bag.

"Okay… I'll be leaving now…" I was halfway out when someone called out to me,

"How'd ya' get past that barrier?" He had a funny accent.

I turned around wandering if it was a game…Of my mental health… I don't like losing. "What barrier?"

I waltzed out and got on my bike then pedalled furiously back to 'Mama Pizza's Emporium for Perfect Pizza!' whoever named it was very… inventive?

….

Yes it's Friday! I hope I don't get as miserable as I was last Friday… Stupid art and unsympathetic friends can get really tiring. I shook my head and continued cycling my bike.

I arrived at the shop, parked my bike, went through the back, got changed and picked up my first order. Same place as last week…

…

I had to push again but this time in less than 10 seconds the barrier was gone and I was flailing as I hit the ground with a smack. Ouch… I fingered my bleeding knees… Double ouch…

I walked in, got the money from the bewildered green haired girl, put the pizza down and then turned to the eight staring people.

"What?"

"What?" the Blonde Halloween Guy (I now dub him that- I think it's a suitable nickname) asked me.

"You were staring."

"At the pizza."

"As if." I spun around and walked out through the massive doors. (I actually believe he might have been but there's no point in letting him win… okay- maybe I'm a little competitive).

I heard someone call 'oi, girl!' and I spun around to see the man with the afro and green tracksuit rubbing his head sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout Shinji…"

I smiled and thanked him before making my way back to my bike.

Who was Shinji? Blonde Halloween Guy?

…

I vaulted off my bike as I arrived at the pizza shop, locked my bike and came rushing in through the back door and narrowly avoiding running into another assistant who was running around like this was her last day on earth. I sighed and pushed open the kitchen doors, hanging on a string were a list of deliveries I had to do. They were always more people who collected their food then people who ordered so the list wasn't very long.

…

I chained my bike and quickly went inside, tying on an apron and going to the front counter to help another girl who looked very stressed by the amount of people giving her orders. I smiled and spent the rest of the night taking orders and cleaning tables for the next lot of customers.

Friday was always busy.

When my shift was done I went to my locker, got changed, unchained my bike outside and took a refreshing ride home.

….

Around a month later

…

I yawned and rubbed my hands over my tan face trying not to breath in my disgusting-morning-breath. I walked blindly towards my closet and got changed then I; did my hair, made breakfast, brushed my teeth and made my way to school- of course using my trusty and rusty bike.

My red hair whipped behind my head as I rode towards the school. I passed a couple of people, mainly some first years; Ichigo, Kiego, Mizuri, Inoue, Tatsuki and Rukia.

I arrived I took off my helmet… and ignored the stares that every person I went past sent me. I kept my head high and headed towards the classroom mentally preparing myself for the questions my appearance would spark. (The only reason people knew who I was, and thus knew I had changed was because of _him_)

I pushed open the door and stood in the doorframe while waiting for the people in my class to say something.

"Oh yes. We are good." Ai said and laughed her melodious laugh then headed to me, Kei trailing behind her and looking just as smug as his twin.

"Sasaki? Is that you?" a girl asked me. I nodded and then the class seemed to regain their senses and started yelling at me.

"Where did your hair go?"

"Why are your eyes different?"

"You're so different!"

"You have bangs!"

"Why did Ai and Kei know about this?" asked the class rep as he gestured vaguely towards me.

I took a deep breath, "Ai and Kei took me on holiday with them. As a late birthday present (on my birthday they told me I got a surprise in these holidays) they gave me a new look. They cut my hair. And they paid for the surgery to fix my eyes so I didn't need the coloured contacts anymore."

I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my hair that ended at my jaw and my eyes with their natural sapphire blue sheen. Too late to change now. I had been growing my hair for years but it felt good to be rid of it- now it simply ended at my jaw bone and the ends stuck out (**A/N** kind of like Yoruichi's from 110 years ago) like little spikes. Still, I'm glad to be rid of it. You have _no idea_ how long it took to brush.

…

Well I gotten through the day. In one piece. Hip hip horary! I allowed myself a small smile as I headed towards the gates to go home and get away from stinking school. But that's when I spotted it. The school bullies were picking on some little elementary school kids. I think they- that is the elementary school kids- are a soccer team but their captain seems to be missing. I sighed and headed over there to see what was happening.

"I hope you've got an explanation for this?"

They turned towards me and one of them subconsciously winced. I would too if an angry high-schooler was glaring at me and I was only in middle school

"Oh, _Sasaki._ Bug off. This is our business." The leader told me.

"We beat his older brother in soccer!" blurted a blonde kid.

"So I see… Revenge, eh?"

"Yeah. Now bug off. This is our business."

"Let 'em go and no-one gets hurt."

"Oh yeah? And what could one of you do against the five of us?"

"This." I turned around and yelled to all the people leaving or entering the school- elementary school kids, middle schoolers and high school kids like me, "Hey, these people here are idiots so their off the school soccer team, got it?" a couple of people smiled at my antics while others regard me like I was insane. But it doesn't matter- as head of sports in Karakura high and captain of soccer I could do that- as long as I had witnesses.

I smiled triumphantly and turned around to get the little kids back to their classroom, until I felt a world shattering blow hit the back of my head.

I fell over and rolled away just as the two that had been standing behind the leader sent kicks where my body had been. I shakily stood up and I gingerly fingered the trail of blood on the back of my head. I charged towards them and kick the first in the ribs but as I went for the second one he sent me a faster blow- he kicked me hard into a tree. I groaned and watched in a haze of pain as a girl with black hair kicked the back of his head and he falls over, unconscious- the rest scatter the other three putting the unconscious two over their shoulders.

I tentatively wiped the blood from my head and arms then I stood up to face the little kids who were praising me and the black haired kid.

"Kurosaki, you were amazing!"

"Thanks, big kid."

"That was awesome."

"The two of you are astonishing."

I waited for them to shut up before I turn to the girl, "Thanks, you saved my bacon back there."

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I walked away after shaking her hand.

I didn't really feel like going home and bandaging myself. So instead I swung by home, dropped my bag, and got changed into my favourite outfit and walk out ignoring the pain that demanded I rest. I was stubborn- even towards my body, well no surprises there. I found a swing and sat there silently for two hours letting my mind drift over everything. Family (not much there), School (boring but ever present), Home (pretty clean), Job (I enjoyed the free pizza), Friends (especially Iwao, Kasuki,Deiki, Ai and Kei) etc…

(**A/N**: like the price of rice in China!... Sorry, that's a running joke between me and my friends.)

When it became dark I was satisfied that I'd covered everything, including how nice it is that Iwao hadn't been at school for the last week of term 3 and on the first day back- he's still not here. Well actually, I was a bit worried but I would never say that out loud to anyone.

I grinned as I stretched my sore limbs and began to walk around Karakura, not quite ready for home; I decided to stay- just a couple more minutes; outdoors.

I was heading down a dark street when something bumped into me and we both went tumbling.

"SS?"

"Iwao?" A good looking boy with blue eyes, brown hair, tan skin and a sporty appearance was seated on top of me but he rolled of quickly when I said his name.

"Am I glad to see _you_!" He said with a flash of a grin crossing his dirty face.

"Can't say the feelings mutual. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I'm dead. How can you see me?"

"I'm still not glad to see you. You're dead? That's stupi- what's that chain?" I pointed to a chain that was in the middle of his chest.

"Can you just, for a minute, take me seriously?" he sounded worried and he was tripping over his words, I nodded for him to continue, "I'm being chased by the bad spirits and the good spirits aren't coming. They're called Shinigami- don't ask me how I know. The bad spirits-hollows- killed me and then the Shinigami killed _it_ but I ran away. The hollow said something about Aizen (he was a good soul but betrayed and is recruiting powerful people, including other bad Shinigamis) and his plan to create a key and make Shinigamis with hollow powers and vice versa. As well as becoming soul king. -" he cut off as a monstrous roar tore through the night, "RUN!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran. I don't know why but his fear was infectious- even if I thought it was a prank. We ran until we entered a well-lit street. It was a dead end. Crap.

Soon enough the monster that the roar belonged to came round the corner. It was purple and had a bone mask on its face. It resembled a human- but grotesquely mutated. It ran on three legs, had four arms and a hole in the middle of its chest.

"What the hell is that?" I asked but Iwao was nowhere to be seen.

"SS- come with me!" he was in a doorway in the side of a building.

"No. You go. I'm not running away."

"Sasaki! This is no time to be noble!"

"Go away. I don't even know what you're talking about! This is no prank I'm falling for."

He looked miserable as he closed the door. I don't know why I'm not running too- it looked _very_ realistic but I guess costume stores must have upped their anti.

"Oh, a fresh human how nice…" it sounded like a snake and before I could respond it had raked a massive paw over my chest and I felt my blood flowing out through the laceration. It picked me up and laughed as I screamed. The pain was unbearable and he was squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe.

A flash of light and the hollow dissipated. I was falling.

Down.

Until...Someone caught me.

"Bit beat up ain't ya'?"

I groaned and saw though blurry vision a blonde head that I vaguely recognised.

…

I woke up on a couch. Not mine. But it was still comfortable. I groaned as the pain on my chest and torso hit me two fold. I curled up and shook as the pain from the attack and fight yesterday washed over me.

Wait!

Attack?

Blonde guy!

I sat up abruptly and couldn't help the small moan that slipped through my parched lips.

"Oops. She's awake. Better get Hachi." I heard shuffling footsteps and then something orange surrounded me and the pain slowly, but surely, ebbed away till all that was left was a memory.

I sat up and saw three people watching me. A guy with pink hair and a green suit and a yellow tie…

Wait!

(**A/N**: she seems to be saying that a lot, huh?)

The three looked the same as the ones I had delivered pizza to. I glared at them for a moment before I directed my attention to the kind looking one with the yellow tie, "Who are you?"

"Hachigen Ushoda. These people are, Love Aikawa," he gestured to the man with a weird afro, "and Rojuro Otoribashi. But call me Hachi, Love… well love and him," he pointed to the man in a suit, "Rose."

I got off the couch and, still glaring, asked, "Why the hell am I here and what happened to the… thing…"

"How da' you know 'bout hollows?" I spun and saw _the_ blonde guy leaning against a concrete pillar grinning at me.

"How do you?" I answered childishly.

He shrugged, "I'm Shinji Hirako. Who're you?"

"Shizu Sasaki. What happened to my… uh, injuries?"

"I healed them." Hachi said from behind me. I spun around and grinned at him;

"Thanks, Hachi-san."

"Now that your awake and well it seems were gonna have to wipe your memory. Stand still." Love said in a bored voice.

I jumped backwards and stumbled slightly. Wipe my memory? I don't think so.

Then I fully remembered last night.

_A flash of light and the hollow dissipated. I was falling. _

_Down. _

_Until...Someone caught me._

"_Bit beat up ain't ya'?"_

_I groaned and saw though blurry vision a blonde head that I vaguely recognised._

_I groaned and he laughed then tucked his sword into his belt. Then he took off at unimaginable speeds through the city and we arrived at a warehouse in less than two seconds. Then I let myself drift off. Feeling oddly safe in the arms of a stranger who had super speed and could use a sword to defeat monsters with marrow masks…_

_**(A/N:**__ baka.)_

I gasped and realized I couldn't fight these people… at least not physically. But what if I pretended to know all about these things? Obviously knowing about hollows (whatever they were- I have an inkling that they're the monsters) was one step. It seems that Iwao was telling the truth. Time to see if he was telling the truth about _everything_.

"Are you a Shinigami?" they all stopped and exchanged worried glances.

"What do ya' know human?" it was threatening but I could sense a worried tone behind his yakuza façade.

I gave them a defiant glare.

"Do ya' work for Aizen?" Shinji snarled and the other three looked slightly angry too.

I shook my head slowly.

"How do you know these things?" Shinji asked slowly.

"So, you _do_ work for the Shinigami?" I was curious despite myself.

In a flash Shinji was inches away from me and breathing on my face, "Stop asking questions. Who are you and how do you know these things?" his voice was incredibly menacing and even though my feet were shaking in my knee high boots (metaphorically of course- I was wearing sandshoes), I gave Shinji my best death glare and stood up taller.

"I told you. Shizu Sasaki. I know these things just because and since I answered your questions answer mine!" Shinji took a step back and regarded me coolly.

"We're not fully Shinigami. And we work for no-one. We used to be Shinigami and worked for them but a lot has changed since then." A shadow crossed his face and I nervously fidgeted before asking my next question.

"Are you a Shinigami with hollow powers? One of Aizen's… uh… experiments?"

Shinji and the others each showed massive amounts of shock and I knew the question had hit home.

"You could say that. You should-" he cocked his head to the side and then suddenly snapped it straight and turned to his friends, "Kiskue. Let's move." He told his friends and was about to take off when I cleared my throat.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave. When we need you we'll find you." And then they were gone. That's when I realized sunlight was streaming through the windows. It was sunset. How long had I been out for? My friends were gonna kill me. If it's sunset and I was out at night time it missed a whole day- that day have anything special? OF COURSE! I missed the twins' birthday. Damn.

..

The buzz of the school was that the first year high schoolers; Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora and Uryu Ishida had all gone somewhere together, they were presumed to be meeting with Iwao- the popular third year high school student who had not been seen for 4 weeks.

I think the first year Tatsuki knew something but I also think that I was the only one who knew where Iwao was. Not _specifically_ anywhere. He was supposed to be meeting me today after school. Even though I don't know exactly where he was I seem to know more about his whereabouts (dead) than anyone else. The popular, sporty, cheerful, handsome, smart and quick-witted kid was dead. That's right. My rival/friend (?) was dead, and he wanted to talk to me. One night and my life was turned tipsy turvy: with Shinigami, dead friends, ghosts and evil spirits; hollows.

…

I turned the key in the lock and fingered the note in my pocket.

_I came home still slightly irritated on being left like that but I stopped when I saw the note on my door, it read;_

S.S.

I'm glad you're alive and that you can see me.

I have so many things I need to tell you but I'll wait till I see you.

On Thursday afternoon when you come home I'll be waiting for you.

Until then,

The sportier than you,

_Iwao._

_I was shocked but I had no time to fret. I had to wish the twins happy birthday and take them to dinner with their other friends._

I walked into the lounge room and found Iwao sitting in his chair. I know it's my flat. It's just he has always sat there and I never do… so in my mind it's become 'Iwao's chair'.

"How's life?" he asked casually.

"Better than yours apparently."

"Hilarious. I have some things to tell you. Apparently you met the vizords."

"The who?"

"People who saved and, I see, healed you."

"Oh them…"

"Yeah. How come you still remember everything?"

"I took a stab in the dark and made some educated guesses that made them think I knew more than I do and then they left. Something to do with… Kiskue?"

"Oh… Ichigo… Any way I'm impressed. No seriously! I thought I'd have to explain everything again."

"Who's Aizen?"

"So… From the start?"

"Yep."

"Aizen is a bad Shinigami who is going to betray soul society-"

"What's that?"

"I see this is going to take a while…"

"I've got until school tomorrow. Fire away. Besides, you're not busy."

"Nup. Well you see it started 110 years ago- Don't interrupt! Thankyou… Where was I? Oh yes, 110 years ago…"

…

"Okay… Hang on that's my phone." I flipped it open and glimpsed the time; 11:45 pm.

"Is this Shizu? Or rather SS?"

"Yep. But only Iwao calls me that and he's annoying, call me Sasaki. Why?"

"Can you come to the park? The big one that the little kids use?"

"Who is this?"

"The police."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

…

I jumped off my bike with Iwao trailing behind me looking worried.

"Miss? Are you Shizu?"

"Sasaki. Call me Sasaki." The man was bald and led me to a clearing with a bag of plastic in the middle and he stopped me a little way off.

"We found this phone and you were the most dialled number so we thought you could identify the person here. He has no ID."

"No… It's not… show me the body." It came out as a whisper and they lifted the plastic.

The face was Iwao's. But a huge gash ran along his forehead and his eyes were glazed. There was dirt in his hair and on his face and well as his whole head being covered in dried blood.

"Iwao. His name was- is- ah, well his name… Iwao Saito. He was my rival and probably my best friend." My hands shook and the policeman patted my back.

"Come over to our tent." I was like a zombie, my eyes were dry, my limbs were moving like a robot, I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't process anything, my brain was dead and I was shaking.

Wait.

Iwao's alive. Well not really… but I can talk to him and that thought made my body start functioning.

I could see and a woman was looking at me, "Are you okay sweetie?"

I broke down and tears racked my body. The pain was worse than anything I had ever endured. Poor Iwao. Kind Iwao. My best friend and rival in everything; Iwao. Dead. I want revenge. The anger powered me and I stood up shaking, my cheeks were burning and my eyes were dry.

R E V E N G E

Omake!

Me: Ah, poor Shizu, do you want a hot chocolate?

Shizu: Call me Sasaki.

Me: but you're my bud.

Shizu: I'm not your friend.

Shinji: Am I?

Shizu: Hell no, you bloody ran off leaving me in your warehouse- missing the twins birthday!

Me: but you did get to see them eventually, just it was night time, and Shinji left 'because Urahara wanted him to watch Ichigo training.

Shinji: yep, you're a very angry person Shizu.

Shizu: call me Sasaki.

Shinji: call me awesome one.

Me and Shizu: in your dreams!

Shinji: my dreams are more…*gives weird look*

Shizu: PERVERT!

Me: Huh? What does he mean?

Shizu: you're too young to understand.

Shinji: *wiggles eyebrows*

Me: cool! I wish I could do that, like in the Cadbury add. Aw, I'm jelly!

Shizu and Shinji: *sweat drop*

Me: hahahaha, anyway- please review, I know that sentence is over used but-

Shizu: I hate that sentence everyone uses it!

Shinji: me too.

Me: right… uh, please no flames (I don't like negative stuff in general) it gets better, (I think) I always find that in books, fan-fictions, TV shows and anime the first chapter/episode sucks. So please read on!

Shizu: if you don't I'll set the ghost of Iwao to haunt you!

Iwao: boo!

Shizu and me: AH!

Shinji and Iwao: TROL!


	2. Missed Calls, Missing Calls

**Chapter 2**

**Missed calls, Missing calls.**

* * *

><p>5 missed calls from each twin and other missed calls from other 'friends'. Those people who I sit with and talk to but I don't really know ... Not really. In total: 28 missed calls. Iwao sat across from me looking despondently at the ground.<p>

"It didn't really… Well 'cause you were talking and walking and… I'm sorry." I met his gaze and he understood and then like something had hit him he sat up straight.

"Have you always seen ghosts?"

"No, but I fail to see, stupid, how that-"

"Why did your eyes change colour?"

"Thanks for interrupting… well I've always needed glasses but I used contacts and for as long as I can remember they have been the coloured ones. I think my parents suggested it while I was young, and it kind of just became like second nature…"

"Oh…"

"What was that?" I asked sharply.

"What?"

"You just sounded as if the last piece of a massive puzzle had been put in place. You sounded like you knew stuff. Stuff that I don't know. About me."

"The contacts."

"What about- oh…" The contacts must have prevented me from seeing ghosts. Probably. Which is why I can see ghosts now- no contacts. Either that or the person who fixed my eyes was amazingly good at his job.

"Mhm."

"Sorry." My bad, a bit of a spaz attack at him for annoying me… although no-one ever gets cranky at him so I appoint myself that job!

"Oh, please. It's not your fault I'm dead."

"Alright. When did you…" Die. The word I didn't want to say.

"Monday."

I smiled sardonically, "That's when I thought how glad I was that you weren't at school."

"And when you tried to commit suicide to save me. Dumb ass."

"That too. Look, I don't like this. I don't like being nice to you. It's no fun. Can we… go back to normal?"

"Sure."

"But I'm still getting revenge!"

"That's my job. My death."

"So?"

"What about school? Aren't you late?"

Yesterday the police had driven me back and told me to call if I wanted anything so as soon as I had gone to my bedroom I collapsed onto my bed, completely exhausted. I had woken up today, Friday at 11 am, much less angry and after freshening myself I had made breakfast and waited for Iwao to arrive at 12.

"I think they've been notified about what happened. They don't expect me to- hey! You said your chain, as a dead person, would dissolve. Yours is as long as ever! Liar!"

"I-Well-It's- huh, trust me, I can't tell you. Yet."

"Fine," I was worried (was he taking some kind of drug? 'Cause if he gets in trouble it's going to be up to be to get him out… *sigh*)but pretended to be offended, "I'm off to see the vizords. They never did call."

"I really don't think-"but I was already out the door.

…

I knocked and waited.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

Huh.

I opened the doors.

The eight people from the first two times I had met them sat gathered around the couch.

"Thanks for visiting me after you vanished! Oh, and for dropping by so often."

"Cranky today?" The blonde bastard grinned at me.

"Just sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Who the hell are you?" the kid in the red tracksuit asked me angrily.

"Shizu Sasaki. Call me Sasaki. Who're you?"

"This is our place we'll ask the questions."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" I mumbled under my breath.

"That's Hiyori. Kensei, Mashiro and that's Lisa." Hachi pointed helpfully at the 4 unidentified people.

"Right… Hi."

"Wada ya' want?" Shinji asked me.

"Straight to the point? Well I want to know if you're with or against Aizen."

The vizords each showed different expressions. Lisa regarded me coolly. Mashiro, Love, Rose and Hachi each looked surprised and slightly angry. Kensei growled. Hiyori used flash step and disappeared. Shinji just looked angry.

"Against." Lisa told me.

"Good. 'Cause I want revenge."

"What he do to you?" Love asked curiously.

"Murdered my friend. Well incidentally, but I figure killing every hollow is pointless, 'cause by the sound of things there's _a_ _lot_ of them. So if I try to kill the leader it still works."

"That's faulty logic." Mashiro pointed out with her cute face smiling cheerfully.

"No way…" I said sarcastically.

"How much do you know about Shinigami?" Shinji had suddenly spoken up.

"Ah… Enough…" I said evasively.

"Yay! Test time!" Mashiro said happily.

"Pluses?" Shinji began and I was glad Iwao had explained lots of stuff.

"Good spirits."

"Hollow?"

"Bad spirits."

"Menos grande."

"A complicated word I should know…?" I kept my face straight and saw the spark of humour that danced in Shinji's eyes.

"How many squads?"

"13."

"Aizen?"

"Bad Shinigami who apparently is a captain."

"Apparently?"

"Well, that's what my source says."

"Who's your source?"

"Uh, a… hell butterfly?"

"Right… What is shunpo?"

"Really fast running."

"Kido?"

"Spells that usually do something damaging."

"Sort of. Dragons?" Love answered before Shinji could.

"Uh, there are no dragons, as far as I know."

"Good work, you passed!" Love told me and Shinji looked very unhappy.

"So… which friend did Aizen kill?" Hachi asked me.

"Uh, Iwao Saito. At least I can speak to his-" I cut myself off and hopped they didn't notice anything, "…grave."

"That's not what you were gonna say." Hiyori pointed out.

"Yes it was…"

"No it wasn't. What were you gonna say, punk?"

"Ghost." I whispered under my breath.

"Speak louder." Kensei commanded me.

"If you missed it, it's not my fault. Besides I don't repeat myself."

The all sweat dropped and Lisa spoke quickly, "How are we supposed to help you kill Aizen?"

"Dunno, but you're the only people I know who can see ghosts, so I came to you." I gestured to all of them.

"Your-" Shinji cut off as my phone started playing 'mad surfer'. I quickly reached into my pocket and flipped it open.

"Yallo?"

I heard sniffling and Ai spoke, her usually crisp voice sounded like it was going to crack, "I- I-, Have you… _sniff_… heard?"

"I identified the body."

"Oh… _sniff_… I… Do you… _sniff_…want to… _sniff_… come over?"

My eyes were about to let the water works flow so I turned around and whispered, sounding as bad as she sounded (I hope not worse), "yes."

Then I hung up and spoke to the wall because I was now crying silently, "I have to go. I'll be back." Then I whipped out the door.

I clambered onto my bike and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, darl?" Darl? What am I? His daughter! Psh…

"Nothing." I turned my head so the person couldn't see my tears.

"For nothin' ya' pretty sad."

"It's a sad nothing."

He chuckled and patted me on the back, "If ya' ever need to talk… well we've seen quite a few dead people in our time."

I nodded and sped off to the twins' mansion. Maybe I've made some new friends?

Then again… No.

…

After Kei and I had calmed Ai down we had sat in a stony silence in front of the TV watching the people prance about with their happy faces.

Suddenly Kei's computer beeped and an email to all of our class members popped up, it was from the class rep. it read:

_Hey guys,_

_If you need to talk or if you want to meet as a class come to my house._

_Take your time,_

_Toshio_

After Ai had finished reading it she nodded her head and we made our way to his house in dead silence even though Ai and I were both silently crying and Kei was constantly blinking so he didn't let out tears.

When we arrived we let ourselves into the sitting room, which had been filled with comfy chairs, been-bags and sofas. It had also been emptied of anything except things to sit on and since there was only one small door the yellow light made everyone look even sadder. (and really creepy)

"Hey…" Kei said weakly and everyone looked grimly at us. It seemed that because Iwao and I were so close I had been left a spot where I could see everyone and vice versa. I sat in-between his two closest friends; Deiki and Kasuki. I think they did it subconsciously….

No-one was talking and then Deiki cleared his throat.

"I think we should…" He couldn't say the words so the ever serious Kasuki spoke,

"Commemorate his life."

I wiped my eyes and composed myself and watched people muttering their consent.

"The school will have something of course so; since Iwao had no family I think we should organize his funeral." My voice shook but people nodded anyway and Deiki and Kasuki agreed.

Our class was unique. It seemed the teachers had put friends with friends because for everyone in the class; all of their close friends were in the same homeroom. The people who were Iwao's friends were all here. Then there was me and the twins who hung out with them anyway, even though Iwao and I had constantly been at logger heads.

Other than the 18 odd people (including me, Iwao and the twins)who made up the group I sat with, there was the small group of good-looking girls and boys who were good at everything and were nicknamed the 'ARS's' (All Round Stars) and this nickname had become the class joke that we had pirates in our class. This was also a source of extreme irritation for the teachers who were annoyed by how easily it would make us loose our focus. Iwao invented the name and I had come up with the joke…

"I think we should combine the school ceremony and the funeral, I'm sure the faculty would oblige." A confident voice sounded form a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she was small and resembled a little kid- her name was Hoshi.

A couple of sad laughs came from various people. The source of the irony was that she was the Headmaster's daughter and head girl so basically she was saying she could use her position to get them to agree.

"I can arrange flowers." Said one of the ARS and we all nodded solemnly.

"I got photos and videos." Said our photograph loving girl, Aikan at the same time as Kei; her boyfriend.

It seemed that just for this we were all pulling ourselves together.

"I can do the presentation." Ai had somewhat shakily.

"Who's coming?" Hoshi asked and everyone looked at Deiki, Kasuki and me.

"Well we'll invite everyone he knew."

"I can handle all of his friends." Deiki said, and I knew he wouldn't miss anyone. (not with me and Kasuki hovering over his list)

"Then, I think, anyone from the school should be able to come." Kasuki got agreements.

"Teachers?" Deiki asked in mock horror.

Everyone gave small laughs and I smacked the upside of his head.

Then Ai gave a small sniff and it all went pretty much downhill from there.

…

The whole class had spent the weekend together. We had relocated to the twins' mansion after a while: we had all gone home, packed a bag and gone to meet at the Ai and Kei's place.

Needless to say we all, pretty much, went through the whole visit with red rimmed eyes and drooping postures.

On the first night I had gone outside and cried myself to sleep while sitting on the outdoor lounge. When I woke up Deiki was sitting next to me, eyes red and body stiff.

Saturday passed with more plans and mourning.

Sunday, too.

But on Sunday afternoon the doorbell rang, this wasn't unusual; what had become our method was that one person would look up and if the person was important or they didn't recognise them they would keep their head up and the next person would do the same. If the person was not for us of unimportant the person would look down and we would ignore them.

The record for number of heads up was 14; it was the twins' grandfather.

However as the person entered the room we were Aikan looked up, head straight- everyone else was absorbed in their thoughts- me included.

I was lying with my back on Deiki's side, who was at the end of the couch and my legs were resting on Ai's and Kei's laps.

Hoshi looked up. She stayed looking up, then an ARS, then the rest of the ARS' and then slowly, one by one; everyone raised their reads until I was the last person to.

I inwardly swore as bad as a sailor.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Wan'ed to talk ta' ya'."

I scoffed, "why?"

"Ta' see if ya' were still gonna need our help."

I sighed and got up then I casually grabbed his shirt by its collar and dragged him outside.

"Why wouldn't I need it?"

"Well ya' left petty quick yesterday." There was an implied question but I ignored it.

"How'd you find me?"

"Spiritual energy."

"Oh, um, I can't really come now." I quickly changed the subject. (What was spiritual energy? Probably safer not to ask)

"Why not?"

I gestured to the house and he nodded in understanding so I left.

But just as I reached the door he called out, "Who was it?"

"Iwao. His name was Iwao, Shinji." (Didn't I already tell him that?)

…

Back to school.

More than before (before being the amount of times it happened to me at the twin's house) everyone would look at me and cease talking when I entered the room. Before Iwao's body was found I usually received greetings or jokes from different people of my grade when I entered the a room of my school. But now they greeted me with small hellos and either pitiful eyes or red rimmed ones.

I got to lunch before I snapped…

…At a group who recently passed by be with muttered, 'sorry's ' and pitiful looks.

"Do you think you're doing him a favour? Huh?"

They all shook their heads nervously.

"No? Well then smile! Move on, we are celebrating his life! He was always smiling, so honour him properly. Grin, snicker, snigger, cackle even!" I was out of breath and I saw the different expressions cross over their faces. Anger, hurt, remorsefulness and finally determination and respect.

"Yes, Sasaki-senpai!" and they walked off smiling and looking determined.

I walked away grinning; they were so cute. (little first years- girls who could out-cute a baby duck)

(**A/N**- tinnie bit bi-polar here…)

I suppose the grief process is easier for me because I can always talk to Iwao.

(**A/N**- so she explains…)

…

When the day ended I went straight home.

"Ah, I wondered where you were."

"Where were you?" I asked accusingly.

"Here and there."

"_Here and there_. Don't give me that _crap_! I'm frustrated, annoyed and a whole lot of _not_ tolerant!"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked casually.

"You're coming with me, buster!"

"Buster?" The foreign words getting massacred on his distinct Japanese accent.

"It's English."

"Oh."

…

In the end I had to pull Iwao there by his chain even though he was begging, stomping his feet, complaining and grimacing from the pain as I pulled him there.

"This is Iwao." I entered the now familiar warehouse and presented my rival (yes he is now definitely back to 'rival') to the 8 vizords.

"What's wrong with your chain of fate?" Was the first question from Hachi's mouth.

"Oh, um, well…"

"Iwao. Speak." I told him with a hint of anger underneath my casual tone.

"SS. Sit."

"Iwao. Down."

"SS. Beg.

"Iwao. Fet-"

With a bemused Love interrupted our little conversation, "Uh, can you answer Hachi's question?"

"Me...? Um, it's naturally long…?"

"As if." I said with a voice layered in scepticism.

"Thanks for being on my side."

"No problem."

"Well, I… don't know?"

"Try again."

"I have a cooperating chain of fate?"

"Fail."

"I like non-shrinking chains?"

"These are getting worse."

"I am very talented?"

"I'm much more talented than you are… in sport, anyway."

"Psh, you wish."

"That rhymes, but your chain is what we're discussing."

"Hahahaha, so you remember that…" he said shiftily.

"Look, please tell us."

"Fine, I used kido."

"Demon spells?" I said at the same time the vizords burst out in protests.

He gestured for us to be silent and gave us his 'story', "I have some adult friends, who are dead now- who taught me stuff and told me about the spirit world. They sort of gave me their legacy …"

He wasn't lying, I could tell when he did (his pinkie on his left hand would twitch 3 times- it was great for card games) but he wasn't telling the whole story. (That much was blindingly obvious)

"What is this legacy about?" Kensei asked gruffly.

"Oh, it's kind of like, uh, information."

"Information, eh? You really know how to dodge questions." I grinned evilly.

"Better than you." He smirked at me and waited for my answer- something that hasn't changed for 3 years.

"In your dreams, Iwao-baka." That made up 50% of the answers to whatever he asked me or told me. Ever.

…

After that Iwao had refused to talk and since I was going to have a long week we headed home- me promising I'd come to see the vizords in my spare time.

Little did they know how much spare time I had… I'll give you a clue; it's the sum of 0+0.00001 and then put that number over 100. Know now?

After taking Iwao to the Vizored's place he had refused to talk to me.

But when we got home he seemed to realize something, "Why aren't you at practice?"

"Well," I said dryly, "when you died I was allowed to take time off."

"Well weren't the holidays (around a month of 'em), the last week of term 1 and last week enough! That's 6 weeks lazy bum!" (They let us take the first and last week of term off so today was _supposed_ to be the day I restarted my training)

"Don't worry I'm going back tomorrow I just needed to check if you had destroyed anything yet." (I stayed at the twins' home from Friday afternoon and they dropped me at school today, they dropped the whole class and Iwao had access to my place the whole time)

We went into my flat and I fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

Shizu: you better have not messed up my apartment douche!

Iwao: does eating your food count?

Shizu: no.

Iwao: using your TV?

Shizu: no

Iwo: Using your rooms?

Shizu: no

Iwao: going through your stuff?

Shizu: n- YES!

Iwao: Oh, then I haven't messed up your apartment!

Shizu: phew!

Iwao: how about pranking you old next door neighbour?

Shizu: Yes! That's cruel!

Iwao: then I messed up your apartment…

Shizu: YOU LITTLE-

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I know I said it'd be good but in reality it was just... well just first chapter: crap and second chapter: depresssing and confusing... Although to be fair I'm a new author and this note isn't really being read by anyone, cause I got hits but basically NOTHIN on chap one, meh, I suppose one chapter isn't much to hope for (too crappy as well) but even SOMETHING for chapter two would be nice, even if it's a review saying: Not good- work on the flow more. I'd still be happy... well at least I'd know someone had read it!

Anywho's sorry for that mini-rant. Chiao for now

Ja ne!

=^.^=

Flashes of Honeycomb


	3. The schedule of a teenage ghost buster!

**A/N: IMPORTANT**- this chapter isn't very good or important so if you want just skip it... well read the last bit but beside from that it's just Shizu's schedule which is busy but not very bleachy of interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Schedule of a teenage ghost buster**

* * *

><p>5 am. I was up and getting ready for training this morning, the afternoon and school.<p>

6 am- and I'm on the ice rink warming up while my friends from the team look on worriedly, like I was going to break. I think after his death I was going to get a lot of that…

8:30 to 3:30- just got to school as the teacher called the role, and spent the day (our whole schedule was replaced by sessions with this physiatrist) listening to the annoying physiatrist try to get us to talk to her. It was pretty funny because no-one would talk to her, we only glared at her or stayed in groups quietly talking and comforting each other. The look on her face was priceless…

3:40 to 6pm- our soccer coach told us to win for Iwao and we spent the session grim-faced but working hard.

6 to 9:30- I was at the running track going fast, slow, doing drills, hurdles and many, _many_ laps of the orange track I knew so well.

10 pm- I'm in bed sleeping while my iPod plays some classical piece by Mozart. I had got home at quarter to 10 and had taken fifteen minutes to unpack my bag and take a quick shower before crashing on my comfortable bed.

…

The week; that is until Friday, passed with activities from 6 am before school to around 9:30 each night.

Friday morning up at five then soccer practice till school starts.

When school lets out I said a quick goodbye to everyone before leaping on my bike and pedalling furiously to work.

When I arrived it was the usual rush to get the delivered orders out. I decide to do my delivery work early and to go to the vizords with their pizza and my promised visit after work.

They'll live with a delay for food, besides I've sent them a text to explain.

…

In a break between my hectic pizza shop schedule I checked my phone.

_One text._

_You're coming _now_ but had_ no _free time in the week… your lazy!_

I mentally made a note to kill Shinji.

I pedalled to the warehouse feeling happy and contented. I had finished work early and when I got to the vizords it was around 8 pm! (Which was great seeing as work usually finished at around 8:30)

I have an incredibly busy schedule; I should drop something…

..Nah…

I held the pizza's with one hand and pushed open the massive door with the other.

"She's here." Hiyori remarked before she went back to reading her magazine.

Mashiro came over and grabbed the pizzas.

Since I wasn't going back to the shop I had paid for the Vizords pizza's… so when Mashiro handed me the money I slipped it into my pocket.

"Finally decided to come, eh?" Kensei asked me menacingly.

"I have a bloody packed schedule I'll have you know!" I said defensively as I nibbled on an energy bar I had taken form my pocket while each Vizord ate a pizza… to themselves… that's plain wrong!

"Oh really?" Shinji asked me as he wolfed down his meat-lovers pizza.

"Yep. On each day- including today- I get up at five and go to a sport at 6. Then I have two sports in the afternoon and usually finish at around 9:30. Today I go from school to my job then I get off at 8:30. I'm up at 4 on Saturday. Oh, the reason I'm here early is because I finished my job early- purchases were slow today so chief let me off early."

Love whistled and Shinji asked me, "Wouldn't ya' die of exhaustion?"

"Nope, I'm tired but this is what I enjoy doing. Sue me."

"Got lots of money?" Lisa asked.

We laughed.

And then I checked my watch and swore loudly; 8:30.

"Do you mind if I leave?" I asked anxiously.

"You were the one asking us for help."

"I know, I know, it's just I have to finish this report for H.P.E. and because I'll be busy tomorrow and most of Sunday I thought I might finish it while I could."

Shinji rolled his eyes and I'm pretty sure the rest of the Vizords followed suit.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and rolled over… only to fall off my bed.

I got up and switched off the iPod which was playing fairly loudly (I can't sleep unless theres noise. Even though the noise of the street reached my room I needed more to be able to sleep) and then pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock that was shaped like a baseball.

4:30- getting ready for the day: packing bags, getting dressed and cutting up food for the different teams I would be visiting today.

5:30- I had finished cleaning and prepping for the giant day I was going to have.

5:50- I'm just in time for the warm up of my kendo match.

"SASAKI! What took you so bloody long, eh?" asked the tiny- _petite_ woman, with a pixie bob cut and personality and mouth like a drunken sailor.

"Sorry, chi. I was getting ready and-"

"I don't care! Start warming up!"

I sighed and walked over to the team who were all watching me.

"Oh, bloody hell… not you guys too! I'm fine! We are going to win this and then I'll go tell Iwao's grave that we won our first kendo match. Do not disappoint me. Do you hear me?" This way of talking was weird but I found it worked better with a depressed team of teenage boys and two girls, besides me.

"Yep, cap." A few mumbled.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"YES CAP!" they yelled before rolling their eyes at me and going back to stretching.

I walked over to the two girls while I stretched.

"Miyuki, Hinori if you two don't pull out all the stops I'm gonna tell Kasuki you _both_ like him."

They both blushed heavily and walked away quickly from me mumbling 'yes ma'am'.

Then I walked over to the rest of the males.

I had finished stretching when I walked over so I decided to use the 'I'm alpha male of this pack so listen up' tactic.

"OI!" they turned to me with mixed expressions: fear, humour in Kasuki's case, anxiousness, depression and 'are you crazy' looks.

"The 5 of you better be better than I've ever seen you."

"Yep…" Kasuki said lazily in his monotone.

"Yep, my ass! I want 2000% and more!" then I walked away leaving the first year high school student to ask Kasuki if I was mentally unstable.

"I'm crazy, not deaf." I called over my shoulder and Kasuki snorted and the boy went ashen face and stammered an apology.

"Coach." The last person on my, 'people-to-visit-before-match' list.

"Sasaki, you right?" Chi, our coach, asked me in a conversational tone- something rare for her.

"Yep. I'm gonna be fine I just need to make sure Iwao's training and the training I went through to beat him is worth it. We need to win."

Coach patted my back and went to talk to the rest of the team.

The captain of the opposition walked up to me and I meet him in the middle.

"I heard about that boy's death- Iwao was it? He was in your team right?"

He took my silence for a yes, "And you and he were close right? I thought so- we just wanted to say if you don't want to fight your team can have one of our people."

I smiled and felt happy that someone could have been this kind, "Thanks but, if I don't win this then our work is for nothing- plus I'm not letting anything distract me from my goal in life- to win as many sports as humanely possible!" I fist pumped and he shook his head before going back to his team and shaking his head- the rest of his team shook me 'are you okay looks'. Meh, I love sport- what can I say?

Honestly I'm doing a lot better than anyone else- I know how he died and we are always talking to each other, so his dead-ness doesn't really bother me…

…

7:30- We won and I handed out candy before vaulting onto my bike and pedalling to my next sport- boxing till 9 and starting at 8 so I better pedal faster!

…

8 to 9- The same routine I went through for kendo happens in boxing although this time as the coach was Iwao's good friend he wasn't there so I took on coach and captain position- Iwao was captain but I got promoted when he left. (I didn't even do boxing, sheesh- I just had to take over because I'm head of Karakura sports and the team had no captain…)

5 victories and 3 losses- I clapped them all on the back and got back on my bike- new sport at 9:30!

…

9:30 to 11:00- Baseball comes around and the coach does the same thing Chi did- I assure him I'm fine and our team goes on to win by one run.

…

11:30- I arrive at the soccer field just in time and the next coach slaps me on the back and says that I'm going to be running the whole game- as I'm the captain of the team… but all these sports are tiring!

I can do this game without dying of exhaustion because of my special talent- extreme sporting endurance- no that doesn't mean I don't tire or can stand school not exhausted, _but_ for sports and sports and sports _only_ I seem to have energy to play whatever I'm required to do.

It's weird but everyone has a hidden talent right?

Right…?

We win by a landslide- I think the reason everyone is winning is because the other teams think we'll suck after Iwao's death but in truth it has just given us a resolution of steel.

WIN!

…

12:45 and the games finished- I handed out the last of the food I had prepared then cycled to the netball courts where I cheered for an hour.

Netball is incredibly boring so when I get a text form the basketball captain (used to be Iwao but someone had taken over for him) – Can u cme play 4 us? We may not need u but need a sub.

I head over there and cheer from the sidelines- I'm not needed but by the time it is finished it's 3 o'clock- usually my day finishes at 4 but I'm so damn tired I just went home.

I unpack, shower, and watch TV until I've got ten minutes to get to my job.

…

4:30 to 6- I do delivers and at 6 I get a half hour brake- I nap and at 6:30 I'm back to working the counter and being a waitress.

8- the day is done and I'm bone weary, mind weary and the different aches and pains I feel from so much physical activity make me wince as I slowly pedal back home.

…

Saturday- I've slept in: it's nine. I think I'll do my homework in bed, I wonder if Iwao is back?

Let me explain- since his death he has been randomly showing up here- he might stay for a day then leave then come back- it's quite frustrating really.

"Iwao!" I yelled and got a grunt as a reply.

"Get me my homework, my computer, toast, tea, a pen, a rubber and a pencil. And yes you have to! You're in my house freeloader!"

"I don't eat much!" he yelled back.

"GET IT NOW!" I snuggled back into bed and five minutes later Iwao came in hands full of whatever I had asked him for.

I ate breakfast while Iwao told me more details of the soul world, when I had finished I pulled out my homework and for the next 3 hours I listened to Iwao's lecture while doing homework and occasionally asking him to do some of my homework for me- he was a straight A student so I figured I was just keeping his grades up.

1 o'clock- and I go to my wardrobe and get dressed while wincing at the pain in my thighs- I don't think I stretched properly.

I put on torn jeans, a white singlet and red jacket that cut off underneath my chest and was skin tight- it ran all the way down to my wrists. I slipped on my battered converses- they were white with red and black stripes.

As I reached the door Iwao grabbed my arm.

"Didn't think you could leave me behind that easy did you?"

I groaned and we set off.

After 10 minutes my stomach gave off a massive growl.

Iwao laughed until his stomach mimicked mine and I burst out laughing at his red face.

People on the street starred at me- I looked crazy probably- a chick with short, spikey, flaming red hair and odd eyes talking to herself.

…

We had bought lunch from a vendor then Iwao suggested I go back to the Vizords.

"Do I have to spend the rest of my life there?"

"No, but you asked them for help and obviously you haven't gotten it yet."

"Oh yeah… bye!" I walked away with him yelling at my back,

"You are so impatient SS! I meant when we finished!"

I waved my hand where he could see and called, "finished!"

…

"Back again?" Kensei asked me dryly as I entered the warehouse.

"Yep."

"But for how long? You don't seem to have an awful amount of determination for someone who wants to fight." He said with a lazy tone.

"I have to seem normal to others- otherwise I'll cop more sympathetic crap besides they can't know that I am… seeing ghosts and bad ghosts and, uh, powerful ghosts…" I trailed off, I sounded dead _stupid_.

"Oh, really?" Shinji appeared behind me and I jumped 5 feet in the air before turning around in a cat-like stance and glaring at the blonde man.

"That was just as fun as teasing Hiyori and I don't get hit!" Shinji said happily.

"Where is everybody?" I said trying to change the topic while blushing and avoiding Shinji's amused glance.

"Lisa is shopping with Love and Rose. Hachi has gone to practice. Mashiro followed him. Hiyori went off to god knows where." Kensei counted them off on his fingers, all the while retaining his angry look (don't know how he does it…).

"Oh, that's… interesting…" I had nothing to say.

"I changed my mind, we're not training you." Kensei shunpoed off somewhere as Shinji finished off his sentence.

"WHAT!"

"Well obviously you're not committed." Shinji's trademark grin was replaced by a poker face.

"I am so! I've just been busy."

"Busy?"

"Yep."

"Why should we train you? As far as we're concerned you're a human who knows too much."

"Uh, decency?"

"That's the best you got?"

"I'm not good at thinking on the spot." He laughed and I scowled.

"Please teach me! I want revenge on the bastard who is head of the people-slash-weird-soul-monsters who attacked Iwao!"

"Didn't you say you didn't like him?"

"I don't… it's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Very."

"Really?"

"Well it started in the first year of high school so, yeah, it's complicated."

"Still, what's in it for us to train you?"

"What's not in it?" I tried to use his own question but he smiled deviously.

"Money, improvement of our skills, free time, fun, enjoyment- I could go on."

"I don't doubt that." I muttered.

"Aw, yer too mean!"

"You're childish."

"Yer boring."

"You're a bloody Cheshire cat."

"Yer cranky."

"I probably wouldn't know if you were."

"Wanna train?"

"You're a- what? Train! Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Let's face it- I don't have many other things to do around here. It is a warehouse." I laughed and he grinned at me.

Funny thing but Shinji's grin always creeped me out.

Meh, I've been told that people die when I smile… does it count if Iwao told me that?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>!

Iwao: left me here to rot that bloody….

Ai: Why can I here Iwao talking?

Iwao: *jupms under bench seat*

Kei: Don't be stupid.

Ai: hm, Shizu's been so busy lately…

Kei: Yeah, wonder what she does in her spare time…

Iwao: dammit, go away!

Ai: I heard him again…

Kei: don't be stupid.

Ai:*pouts*

Iwao: Why is it always me…

Kei: I heard him!

Ai: we must be going crazy!

Ai and Kei run off screaming.

Iwao: Damn…

* * *

><p>AN: Meh, dat was bad... but anyway, I suppose it was written which is good, anyway it'd be nice to have a review but if you just wanna read it I suppose that's okay- at least someone is... I hope...

Anywho's have a good christmas and a happy new year~!

Ja ne!

=^.^=

Flashes of Honeycomb


	4. A Matter Of Stamina

Chapter 4

A matter of stamina.

Shinji's training had involved two things, one; pissing me off and two; making me do weird errands, for example: getting them their groceries (almost killed him for that one), running around the block (pointless- I'm easily fit enough for that) and sweeping (was I a slave?).

So, so far I'm still waiting on amazing and insightful training by old, wise and powerful beings.

I wonder if I'll wait long.

My ringtone played and I did a double take and picked up the small, sleek, shiny black plastic phone.

"YO! Where you been, man?"

"Why are you talking like an idiot…_man_?"

"AW! Humour me, please?"

I could almost see him pouting, "Nu-uh."

"Well… I wanted to say that the date for the funeral is set for Friday- our class is rehearsing on Monday, since you're the 'total overseer'(a job I'm not sure how you got but, meh) you're not allowed to go, so do something fun- sport is cancelled for Monday and Friday."

"So… I miss all of my sports for a silly funeral?"

His tone changed from one of a little, kind kid (his usual voice) to a sombre more settled one.

"I know you two argued a lot but try to be compassionate."

"No."

"Please?"

"He's my rival not my bloody brother!"

"We've talked about using 'bloody' Shizu… Why are you even called Shizu?"

"What do you mean?"

"It means peaceful… your, very… un-peaceful."

"And you're not very tactical."

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

I sighed and when he calmed down I explained, "When I was young I was would always cry when someone yelled so they named me, 'Shizu'- peace."

"They? As in, your parents?"

"Yep."

"See you on Tuesday… and rest or play on Monday- I forbid you to work and I implore you to have your speech ready!"

"Speech?"

There was a pregnant pause, "…You know- your speech for the funeral?"

"…Oh, that one… I better get going!"

He made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh then Kei hung up.

"…speech, eh? Whoops~!"

"Speech?" Iwao walked in.

"What are you here for?"

"…Why not? Speech?"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." He nodded, "Right… Speech- for you funeral, why not- it's my bloody home, and…. Where do you always go to- your dead? And, are you going to gate crash your funeral? And, how did you learn kido?"

"Curious today? Where I go- a place, none of your beezewax. Gate crashing is rude, besides one of me will already be there, so no. And I learnt it from those friends of mine who, incidentally, taught me how to stop my chain of fate crumbling."

"That was not a fair information exchange."

"Your right- I did more work."

I pegged my pillow at him and launched myself at his smirking figure.

…

_Flashback_

…

First day of school, jeeze- everyone is so damn _happy_.

I shook my head and made my way to my first ever classroom.

Ever.

Before this I had always been home-schooled by my parents, we moved around too much to pick one school, and besides they can't really teach me now. Not after that.

No, not after _that_.

I banished those thoughts from my head and stepped into my classroom.

The first people I noticed- 5 people, each with name badges.

Kei Sazaruki.

Ai Sazaruki.

Iwao Saito.

Kasuki Tanaka.

Deiki Ito.

I wonder…

…

A year later…

…

Wow, the start of my second year of high school, and I already have so many friends.

Ai, Kei, Deiki, Iwao and Kasuki.

They were my closet friends but by some miracle I had ended up as a member of one of the popular groups. I'm still not quite sure how- I certainly wasn't very inviting to them… I think it's cause they like my friends.

Ai is an ice queen but underneath that she is kind and also very witty. (She has a heart of gold, really...Just it's covered by ice)

Kei is funny, charismatic and probably the kindest person I've met.

When the two take over their father's business- a massive record company- they will be awesome; Ai can handle business and hard decisions while Kei got people over to their side. (The only reason I know that was because I had to accompany them one day to their dad's work while thy were learning the ropes, I didn't know what was going on most of the time but enjoyed the hot chocolate the staff gave me)

Deiki was a class clown and regularly got in trouble with the teacher.

His best friends Kasuki was funny but slightly more level headed than his friend/other half.

The two had been best friends since the second year of elementary and were the dynamic duo of the school. For as long as I'd known them they'd never once gotten bad grades or listened in class.

Iwao was sporty, sarcastic and energetic.

He had joined the dynamic duo in the last year of middle school; the trio was headed by the latter. He had a chair in the principal's office for himself (no joke- it had his name engraved on a bras plague that was stuck to the wooden chair) and was almost as sporty as I was. Almost.

…

2 months later.

…

"So you want to be sport representative on the school council?"

"Yes, you?" the wind blew his hair off his face as we leaned on the balcony above the school.

I was leaning back against the railing with my hair blowing across my face- Iwao was standing straight and had his back leaning against the railing looking at me through the sides of his eyes.

I nodded, "In which case, Iwao, we're rivals."

"Sure."

I pushed off the railing and walked away.

…

At the beginning of the third year of high school.

…

"Our new sport representative in the school council…" there was a pause then the old captain took the podium.

"This year two students stood out- I couldn't pick, but in the end a solution presented itself to me.

"Iwao Saito and Shizu Sasaki… are joining to be co-captains."

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

Then I let a bunch of cuss thoughts take over my formerly bank head.

CO?  
>CO?<br>CO?

…

A month later…

…

"So we're making it Tuesday afternoons?" I asked Iwo who was sitting in a chair that he adopted in my living room.

"Sure."

"I still can't believe we're co-captains, I've wanted this since the first bloody year."

He grinned and left.

So now, we had to spend every Sunday evening and Tuesday afternoon together as co-captains. (To organise things- like captains for teams, schedules and any other things that a captain would usually do but we couldn't- every decision had to be approved by both of us. Both. I ask you…)

Ugh.

Sharing is _so_ overrated.

My rival and I- we spend too much time together.

_Rivals_- not friends.

I hate it when people mess that up. Actually they do it _Regularly_- it sucks.

…

Many meetings that we had…

…

"I bet I could eat a noodle soup faster than you could." I told Iwao.

"You're on."

…

"Bet you if I made a list of my friends I could beat you." He said after we had finished watching a kids show about friends. (For homeroom)

"You're on."

…

"If I made a will and a list of things I'd like to say to people who I would leave behind after my death and made you safe keep it, you would peek."

"As if." I replied.

"Well, you make one too and we'll see who caves in first and whose is longer!"

"You're on."

…

"I have better handwriting than you." I said after I had finished reading his notes.

"Wanna get that lady, the newspaper one who did a course in calligraphy, to decide?"

"You're on."

…

"Bet I could read a book faster than you."

"You're on." I replied automatically.

…

"I bet I could beat you if we played sack racing, Iwao."

"You're on."

…

"Bet I could get more signatures for a petition than you could SS."

"You're on."

…

"I bet-"

"You could beat me if we raced to the kitchen, made something yummy and sat down before the add break?"

"You're on, Iwao-baka."

…

"Hey! SS- I bet I could win-"

"If we both tried to convince someone that the other was dead?"

"You're on.

…

You get the idea…

…

I woke up to an unfamiliar sound. Silence. My alarm clock _wasn't_ ringing.

_Wasn't_.

DA' HELL!

…But… School… Kei… Funeral…

Oh.

That makes more sense...

What do I do...?

?

?

?

One thing at a time will (hopefully) make it easier.

A quick checklist of jobs I need to do before the day is up;

Breakfast

Get dressed

Clean flat

Do homework

Distract self for rest of time…

...

RECORD! Yes! 1:30 and my flat was clean, homework _fineto _and I was ready for the day- oh.

What do I do…?

…

…

Grocery shopping?

I went to check my MASSIVE pantry (I'm not exaggerating- it was huge) and decided that shopping would be useless.

Hmm.

What now? Training? For school? I don't feel like- wait.

Hold your horses. ( a metaphor of course- because I'm pretty sure that I'm not riding a horse).

_Training_.

Perfect.

…

I decided this time to break my self-made tradition. To be radical. To change everything. This time, before opening or entering the warehouse, I…

Knocked.

_But_ I pushed open the door anyway a millisecond after.

At least I'd knocked. It's the thought that counts right?

Today there was only one person sitting on the battered, blue couch reading a magazine with a blank face.

"Hi."

Lisa looked up and surveyed me coolly, "Hello, are you here to train?"

"No, I'm here to deliver pizza." It came out as an automatic response (Something that IA had taught me when someone asked a stupid question)but considering a few things (E.G. I worked at a pizza shop, I had previously came here with that very intention and that the first time I had met the Vizords I was doing _exactly_ that) I deemed that I needed a new response to questions like that… for the Vizords.

She raised one of her eyebrows and I coughed, "Yeah, I'm here to train."

She nodded then stood up and spoke to someone, they were behind me judging by the fact she wasn't speaking to me but was looking close to me.

"Are you going to handle this?"

"Ain't it my personal game?"

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

He was wearing a grin fit to shame the Cheshire cat.

"Going to teach me anything today?"

"Aw! I taught ya' heaps last time."

"How to do domestic chores?"

"Exactly."

I scowled and punched his arm.

He ducked and I crossed my arms.

"Time ta' start training!"

"…For real?"

"Yep."

…

"So… you have a pretty neat basement."

"This is only a copy… ya' should see Kiskue's."

"… Never heard of him."

"Do ya' like lollies?"

"No." If he was trying to be funny with the lolly comment- it wasn't working.

"Then ya' won't have met him."

"…"

"So… Are ya' parents alright with this?"

"Dunno." I shrugged casually

"Whad'a'ya' mean?"

"I mean I don't know."

"Haven't ya' asked them?" No _duh_, dumb brain! But instead I said;

"I don't make a habit of speaking to corpses."

"… I'm sorry." It actually took him a moment to figure out what that meant. Sucker!

"Nah, its fine."

"…How?" Well, isn't _he_ curious today?

"Animal attack."

"Oh."

"But it happened a while ago so I'm fine." I can't recall how many people I've had to say that to- many people more than twenty and some people more than once.

There was a question in his eyes.

"Just a bit before the first year of high school." His question- I assumed- was when it happened.

"That must 'a' been tough."

"Sort of, I made some friends at school so that made it easier."

"So, ya' live alone?" Bloody hell- it was like doing a questionnaire.

"Mmm, but they had already put aside money for my high school life and had bought a flat so I'm good. Financially speaking."

"…hmm." Hmm, seriously?

"…Can we train now?"

"Good idea, run a lap of this." He gestured to the sandy, rocky, sunny and oddly desert like basement.

"WHAT?"

…

I… am… tired.

3 and ½ hours of FULL ON training can do that to you.

After running and doing various activities in that basement with evil Shinji… I was exhausted.

The only reason I hadn't collapsed yet was unadulterated fury towards Shinji- instead of possibly endangering my life by insulting him in Japanese I swore and cursed him in Portuguese.

(**A/N**: like any normal person…;P)

When I walked up the stairs- Shinji was staying down there for a while so he had told me to go home- I decided to take a _little_ rest.

The couch looked _really_ inviting.

I resolved to only lie down for a moment… or maybe a tiny nap.

No-one will ever know.

…

**#3****rd**** person POV#**

Shinji walked up the stairs after doing an hour of meditation and talking to his Zanpakuto.

It was now 6:30.

He walked over to the couch, to go to the table and distract himself with one of Lisa's magazines.

However there was a person on the couch.

It wasn't a Vizord.

It was someone who Shinji had told to go home an hour ago.

A whole freaking hour.

…What was he supposed to do with her?

…

…

…

…Take her home?

After a minute of contemplation (/arguing with his Zanpakuto) the blonde man decided this was the best course of action.

He had to stifle a laugh as she mumbled, "I'm never getting a budgerigar."

Then a small hindrance occurred to the de facto Vizord leader.

Where did she live?

Shinji went over to the her keys and wallet which she had left on the table after taking them out of her pocket before she came down to train with him.

He looked at her keys and saw a small tag on her key ring.

**Flat 2, Top Floor.**

**The Glass Street flats.**

Ah, so that's where she lived.

He quickly went outside to get her bike and took it over then came back to get her. (Carrying the bike and her, he reasoned, wouldn't be too difficult but very awkward to carry.)

She was still lying on the couch.

She mumbled something else, "Des animaux stupides, je ne peux plus me! " (Translation: Stupid animals, I will never get any!)

He stopped and looked at her…

How many languages did she speak? She was ranting at him in some language earlier- something like Portuguese. She could obviously speak Japanese and that had sounded like French.

He shook his head and lifted her up gently.

Two flash steps later and he was forced to stop because Shizu was waking up.

…

**#Shizu's POV#**

I yawned and opened my eyes.

I was not on the couch anymore…In fact I was being carried by strong hands. Their shirt was orange.

…Why was Shinji carrying me?

I blinked and fully opened my eyes. I quickly jumped to the ground and stumbled.

Just before I hit it face first, though, a hand gripped my arm and pulled me up.

I blushed heavily and met his sparkling brown eyes.

"…Why the _hell_ where you carrying me?"

He grinned and said nothing.

I turned around and promptly realized I was too sore and tired to walk.

How did I realize?

Well, my knees gave way.

For the third time that day I felt Shinji's hands on me.

"Tired?"

I was too busy blushing to answer.

He seemed to realize that I couldn't walk unsupported and I heard some stifled laughter from behind me.

He looped his arm around my waist.

My voice was deadly quiet- I was FURIOUS, "What the hell do you think-"

"You can't walk, right?"

"…Not really."

I _hate_ feeling weak.

HATE. With a capital; H-A-T-E.

"So, I'll help ya'."

"How _generous_."

He grinned and I spent the next 10 minutes feeling _very_ awkward.

His left arm was looped around my waist helping me walk and I had my right arm around his waist while I leant on him.

Awkward.

That was the only word.

Awkward.

When I finally got to my flat I was more that relieved to finally get to the familiar door.

(I didn't need to worry about my bike- Shinji had told me he had put it in my flat.)

I took my keys that Shinji had put in his pocket (at least he remembered them… if I had forgot it then it would have been triple awkward going back) and opened my door.

Unfortunately I _still_ needed help getting to my bedroom.

Super awkward.

We went inside and passed the kitchen to the first left, dining table on the right, then down the hallway to the last door on the right.

He opened my door and finally let me down onto my bed.

Of course- he found this whole situation hilarious and had alternated between laughing and grinning while lightly teasing me the whole way back.

"There's hardly anything personal here." He commented.

"I don't like collecting junk. And you don't have many things personal in your home, uh, warehouse."

"Aw, so mean! But have ya' actually come and looked at our rooms?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped when I heard my home phone ringing.

He waved his hand as if to say- 'I'll get it' then he went into the kitchen where I kept the receiver.

"Hello?"

…

**#3****rd**** person#**

Shinji walked to the phone and picked up the small silver handset.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" a girl's voice asked.

"Who're you?" Shinji replied.

"Why are you at Shizu's place?"

"I'm her… friend."

Little did Shinji know the girl picked up on this pause and interpreted it in some way he wouldn't have dreamed of.

"I'm Ai Sazaruki her friend, but what's your name?"

"Shinji Hirako, do ya' wanna' speak to her?"

There was a sound of surprise on the other line, "She's there with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Can you put her on?"

"Sure."

…

**#Shizu's POV#**

I heard his footsteps walking back and raised my eyebrows when he walked in.

"Ai Sazaruki, apparently." He whispered before he handed me the phone.

"Ai?"

"Shizu- who's Hirako?"

"The man who picked up the phone…?" I wondered briefly if it was a trick question.

"Ah, so did you do anything productive today?"

"Yep; cleaned my flat, did my homework and spent the rest of the day training."

"Why's the Shinji character there then?"

"He was training with me."

I heard a small giggle on the other end, "Ai, why're you giggling?"

"No, uh, Kei said something funny."

I had the feeling she was lying but there was no point negotiating with the queen of ice.

"Anyway, just wanted to check on you, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned to Shinji, "Thanks… for training me and, uh… well, you know… anyway, thanks see you later."

He waved and then before I could blink was gone.

**Omake!**

Iwao: Shizu blushed~!

Shizu: did not!

Shinji: did too.

Shizu: no.

Kei: yes.

Shizu: no way.

Ai: Yes way.

Shizu: I refuse.

Deiki: I think you did~!

Shizu: I didn't!

Kasuki: Uh-huh…

Shizu: why are you all here anyway?

All: we just want to say… MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Shizu: oh yeah, Merry x-mas and Happy New Year~!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello~! sorry this has taken ag~~~~e~~~~~s. I'm on holidays and the internet here is very crappy! Anywho's I'm using my brother's computer out of desperation to submit this (and him and I are currently having a race to see who can eat the pile of Capsicum first). I just wanna say THANKYOU SO MUCH! to my beautiful reviewers who gave me the inspiration for this chapter! I was going to delete this and work on another story but thanks to those two people I am carrying on! If anyone wants my disclaimer: it's on my profile cause I couldn't bother to write it on my stories -_-'

**Secretname:** thankyou~~~~~~! And I shall give you more! Your review was AWESOME~!

**Solarfalcon:** Yeah, she is a bit wierd like that, but not to worry because I have a plot n the while which will make her realize how important they are~! (and stop being obsessed with her boring life) It's all here in my head... Anywho's thankyou for the review!

Plus I just ant to clear up: Shizu and Iwao are rivals but when he died she was like "Maybe he is my friend?" but when she saw him again she realized "Rival not buddy" and that was confusing for her when he died (It was badly written, gommenasai!). So they aren't friends but they do get along... when their competing .

Ja ne!

=^.^=

Flashes Of Honeycomb


	5. Assumptions

Chapter 5

Assumptions

The alarm went off. I changed. I brushed my short, red hair. I brushed my teeth. I packed my bag. I went to the pantry and grabbed an _Up and Go_ then ate some fruit and went out the door to figure skating.

8 am- to school where Ai and Kei seemed to be saving something to ask me for the end of the day; double H.P.E. (They had been pretty good considering what they had had to prepare yesterday- I think it had something to what they wanted to ask me)

…

Double Science (there was a sub so we spent the whole lesson talking and telling the teacher it was part of our assignment), English (we were doing poems and I almost fell asleep when one of my classmates spent ten minutes translating just one page of simple poetry), Music (I sat at the back and kept my head down- out teacher was big on 'class performances, personally I found them humiliating), double Maths (a head ache waiting to kill me through pointy symbols and equations) then lunch (a whole lunch trying to convince Kasuki that he wasn't Superman) , after that was double H.P.E (my favourite subject). I knew the twins would talk to me about whatever it was there because throughout the whole day when I'd asked either of them what was wrong they would just tap the sides of their noses. And to be honest; they were too curious and happy-to-share to wait till tomorrow to ask or tell me what was clearly on their minds.

While we were doing a warm down lap of the oval Ai sent me a sly glance.

Kei came level with me and told me directly, "Wow, Shizu- who would have guessed you'd have been able to keep such a big secret from us for so long… "

Ai interjected, "What's he like~!"

"Who?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Your boyfriend."

That was when I tripped.

Fortunately or unfortunately as I later discovered Kei and Ai both grabbed an arm and hauled me up before I hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"The one on the phone yesterday." Kei said conversationally.

"You mean Shinji?"

I really hope they don't mean the Halloween guy.

"Yes! That was his name, oh and don't bother denying it- we have conclusive evidence."

"I doubt it."

"Ai, if you will?" Kei asked his sister in an overly polite voice.

"I'd be delighted to," she cleared her throat, "first off- you trained with him, I've only ever seen you train in your spare time by yourself- not even with Iwao, second you've spent all of your spare time going somewhere with someone, you haven't even met up with us for ages, third you spent all of your spare time yesterday with him and finally we saw you walking home yesterday leaning on a very good looking guy which was why we called you. He picked up your phone. And you're on first name terms- case closed."

I looked at both of them in utter astonishment.

"The only thing I would call him, and this is begrudgingly is… a-"

"Boyfriend!" Kei sang.

They were so off the mark. So far off it was almost funny…

…If it didn't involve Shinji the Shinigami/hollow reincarnation of the Cheshire cat.

"An acquaintance. "

"Sure… anyway the boxing coach told me to tell you they found Iwao's replacement to be captain so you don't have to worry about filling in for him anymore."

That was a huge relief. I had been doing Iwao's job for the boxing club after he had passed away and it was a relief to finally have some free time. Besides I wasn't that good, the only reason I could win my rounds was because I'm fast and agile, while the big bulky people where more likely to trip on their own feet. I found it reasonably easy but it was tiring running from the bulky people and it made my schedule that much more busy. Most of the boxers were just heavy brutes with few brain cells and bulging muscles.

"Stop avoiding the question, we want to know all about this Shinji." Ai said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Thank god today I had soccer to 6 then running till 9:30, because on Tuesday's I trained without the trainer on the running oval and instead gave myself a swing at being my own coach. A plan formulated itself in my head; to skip the training (no-one would miss me) and instead pay a visit to the Visored.

"Uh, there's nothing you need to know- wait till tomorrow and I'll have all of your answers." It was a shifty answer but, what choice did I have?

"Promise?" Kei asked.

"Yep."

Then the bell for the end of school rang.

Time for soccer.

…

I pushed open the doors.

"SHINJI!" I was a tiny bit tired…and cranky… I needed to clear up the worst mistake of my life. (Even though it wasn't technically my mistake…)

"You're not a happy person really, are you?" Rose asked from the couch.

"I wouldn't say always cheery."

"And sarcastic." Love added from next to him.

"Wow, thanks a bunch."

"I think that makes it sarcastic, fond of exaggerations and not cheery." Shinji had appeared 5 feet from me.

"You."

"Me."

"Yes, you."

"Oh, yes, it's me."

"Well, in that case I'm me and you're you." I said confidently.

"No, I'm me and you're you."

"I _am_ me."

"Ditto." He smiled, but I wasn't done yet.

"I'm me, you're you."

"Yes, I'm certainly me."

"Quite so; you."

"Indeed tis I." He said in an overly posh and noble sounding British accent.

"Tis?"

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"…still, tis?"

"Gimme a break."

"My friends aren't giving me a break." I muttered while I kicked my sandshoe sending a cloud of dust shaped like a mushroom a few inches into the air.

"What da' they gotta do with anythin'?"

"They think… That…" I had to stop- I was blushing madly.

"What?" he was grinning, I swear he knows how embarrassing this was going to be for me.

"That we… are…"

"Yes?"

"G-g- g-going…"

"Out?" Love suggested.

I nodded while I turned as red as a rose and the Visoreds all burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

From around the couch I could see the rest of the Visoreds.

Love and Rose were both beating the couch while they cried comical tears of mirth.

Mashiro was rolling around an amused Hachi, giggling.

Kensei and Lisa were both grinning and letting out the occasional chuckle.

Hiyori was hitting her sandal on the ground as she sniggered.

Shinji was bent over his knees guffawing.

"It's… actually... pretty funny." Love managed between the gaps of his chuckling.

I went a redder shade and waited for the Visoreds to stop laughing…

…for 5 minutes.

I hate Kei and Ai.

…As of now, anyway.

Stupid Shinji.

Stupid twins.

Stupid Visoreds.

Stupid laughter.

I inwardly pouted.

Too bad, if I could kick Shinji I would (that was Plan A before my reasoning kicked in) but… I don't want to die (with the amazing god like powers and all…) - so I settled for the less than satisfying Plan B; glaring.

Plan B sucked.

…

"So… why'd you tell us…?" Rose inquired. (Still a little short for air- I glared at him for good measure)

When they'd finally calmed down I'd placed myself on a chair around the table and each Visored was looking at me.

"Well… they didn't believe it wasn't true, so I kind of need Shinji to tell them it's all _false_."

"Sure, chuck me ya' phone."

I looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Ta' ring 'em, I don't 'ave their numbers."

I chucked him the phone after dialling Ai's number.

Oddly just as Shinji said hello I felt something go around my mouth and another bind my hands and pull my arms to my body.

What was that?

Why were the Visoreds grinning?

Just before, did I just see a streak of faint white-blue coming from Love's hands and an air disturbance near Rose?

"Hello? Is this Ai?"

A pause.

Why am I restrained?

I had a bad feeling and opened my mouth to say something…

Only to find out that the binds around my mouth (invisible ones I may add, well as far as I could tell) prevented me from moving my jaw.

I tried to get up…

I was bound to the bloomin' chair too!

This is _not_ a good sign.

"Hi, it's Hirako Shinji."

Another pause, "Yeah tha' guy who helped Shizu walk home…"

A small silence.

"…Yeah, tha' one in tha' orange shirt."

A large pause. I was getting more nervous by the second, I felt like they were planning something.

Something big.

"Yeah, she told me ta' tell you about us."

A gap.

(And what would have been an over exaggerated gasp form one of the Visoreds if my life was a soap opera.)

"Mmm, well ya' know how bashful she is…?"

An awkward moment. Bashful? In what way am I _bashful_?

"Well not really, but about some things she is."

What things? I was very, very baffled as to what that Halloween guy was up to. And very suspicious, for good measure.

"Like what? Well our relationship for a start."

I was getting seriously worried. Relationship? Who uses that word unless...

"Yeah, she's a bit embarrassed bout it all… she wanted me ta' ring ta' tell ya' the truth."

Oh no.

Oh _no_.

_Oh no._

"Yep, we're dating, any way's better go now- she's back, and since you asked- we're at her flat watching a movie."

A pause before Shinji hung up the phone.

He didn't just do that.

He did _not_ just do _that_.

No.

_No._

"BASTARD!"

I found out that, helpfully, my legs weren't bound and neither was my jaw, so I stood up (looking like a turtle 'cause I was attached to the chair) and ran at the Visored.

He was going to pay.

I had known a bit about his perverseness and annoyingness because of our training sessions and the occasional offhand comment he would make. But this….

…This….

…Was….

….Ludicrous.

So that's why I spent the next 2 minutes chasing impossibly fast people while looking like a hermit crab and occasionally switching targets, just for good measure- I assumed all of them were in on it.

That's how I found they could walk on air. I mean who can walk on air? Air? Why didn't I know about this? It sort of makes my chasing game (that was failing miserably, anyway) even more hopelessly one-sided. Sometimes I feel like just calling the lot of them one word, a word I was yelling at them in my hermit crab game of tag: Bastards.

…

Hiyori sneered at me from 2 meters up, "If you want to get released promise to _only_ kill Shinji."

"I prom- wait, what? Only kill Shinji, don't you want me not to kill anyone?"

"No, go ahead and maim him."

"Thanks."

Shinji was eyeing the door as Hiyori performed some spell to get rid of the invisible bonds. She took off her left sandal and I pounded my fist on my other hand's palm.

_This_ would be fun.

Vengeance is honeyed when you've got someone to even the sides. Someone who is willing to help you.

Sweet, oh sweet, payback.

…

5 minutes, a bruised Shinji, a few chuckling Visoreds, my sore fist and a dilapidated thong later I had vented my anger and Hiyori seemed to be satisfied.

I turned to the scowling chocolate eyed Visoreds, "I think you need a nickname."

"… That was a bit random."

"Hush! I'm thinking…"

"How about…" I mussed

"Blond-ey?" Love suggested.

I shook my head.

"Taichou?" Was Hachi's advice.

I shook my head. (Captain? What kind of a nickname is that?)

"Un-dramatic-y person?" Rose tried.

"Seriously?"

He shut up at the comment from his best-friend (Love).

"Shin-kun?" Mashiro added.

"It can't be a nice one- he annoys me off too much for that."

Hiyori nodded her head sagely at my comment.

Shinji decided to add his 5 cents, "Beautiful-protagonist-of-my-life?"

I scoffed.

"Amazing?"

Hiyori scoffed.

"Master?"

Hiyori _and_ I scoffed.

"Shut-up, I'm trying to think- baka!"

It just slid off my tongue.

It was the perfect nickname.

Baka meant idiot.

_So_ fitting.

…

I sighed while sitting on the couch watching Shinji who was standing across from me, the other Visoreds had left and I was waiting for him to say _something_. He just stood there glaring at me, the air was charged with tension and I still sat there waiting for baka to speak. He was just glaring at me. Needless to say I was getting uncomfortable.

"So… Can I go now?"

He rolled his eyes, "Why'd ya' ask me?"

"'Cause I'm in your… uh, home (as much of a home as it is) and you seem like you want to say something."

"Nup."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Ja ne, baka."

I walked out of the building and made my way down the street. Today was very bittersweet, the brightest bit (besides from finding out that I had an ally in Hiyori when it came to giving Shinji what he deserved) of today was probably getting no maths homework… which was pretty amazing seeing as I was in my last year of high school. The worst- I could name a few.

…

**#3****rd**** Person POV#**

Shinji waited for the other Visoreds to come back, sitting on the couch not really paying attention; he was talking to his Zanpakuto who was trying to get him to do something or other for the female spirit. The rays of the white dots that spattered the night sky in an irregular pattern shined through the windows and illuminated the building in an ethereal glow that made the room seem so much more dreamlike and mysterious than it really was.

Once they'd felt Shizu's Reiatsu disappear the Visoreds had some back to the warehouse. Lisa stood in front of the blonde man and glared down at him coldly.

"What?" he asked coming out of his half trance to speak to the girl with messy braids.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't follow." He said evasively, avoiding the accusatory glares of the more mature people in the room. (In contrast to the ever-so-slightly less mature people like Mashiro and Hiyori…)

"She obviously has Reiatsu- otherwise she wouldn't be able to see us, but she can't do anything useful, and with Aizen making his move against Soul Society there's going to be a war soon. She wants revenge on him but she won't ever be powerful enough- she's just human." Lisa informed the man with a penetrating glare that almost made the de facto Visoreds leader shudder. Almost.

"I know but don't ya' remember those other's we've helped? All they need is time to vent and a little bit of training, to improve their fitness and stamina, before they're okay to be normal again and ta' let this life go."

Almost every decade the Visoreds had trained some person who'd had spiritual pressure and who wanted revenge against the hollows. The longest person to stay was a girl who lasted 6 months- she only lasted that long because of her crush on Kensei… but, generally speaking, they only lasted around a month before their normal life was enough for them- then they'd leave and the Visoreds would neither see nor hear of them again. Shizu was just the latest in a line of people who thought they could ever fight hollows.

"Fine but make sure she leaves soon- according to Urahara Ichigo is going to have to come to see us soon."

Lisa turned around and flash stepped to her room in the warehouse. Mashiro followed Hachi to the underground training room. Kensei walked out the doors while Hiyori jumped out the window. Rose and Love both followed Kensei out of the big, metal doors. Shinji pulled his cap down so that the shadows hid his browns orbs. A smile crept onto his face as he said;

"Whatever ya' say."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

(All you need to know that there is a Japanese myth-y-thing… it says that when people talk about you, you sneeze, and this Omake is breaking the fourth wall because I'm nuts and I made it that way :P)

**#Shizu's POV#**

Oh great, just _peachy_. As I'm walking home the booming sky, after weeks of not raining, decides now- when I don't have my bike- to open and spill it's wet and cold contents on any poor, red headed, people who happen to be walking around in their school sports' uniform. In the words for the simple minded- me, Sasaki Shizu. The only poor soul (from what I can see) that is stuck in this pouring downpour. And I don't blame anyone for not staying around for long, it was raining worse than cats and dogs out here- it was raining cows and bulls. That was an under exaggeration if I ever made one.

I squinted as two pricks of light came towards me from the distance. I walked, stupidly, a bit to the left to get a better look. In the smallest of moments I realized it was a car and jumped off the slippery road just as it drove by, honking the obnoxious horn and splashing me with half of the water collected on the road. I scowled then moved sideways in a bit of a disorientated walk. I slammed into a street light. I cursed then moved sideways and slipped on a VERY slippery piece of sidewalk and went crashing down to the pavement. Even worse my head clipped some inconsiderate stairs that were stupid enough to put themselves where I might hit them with my head. Nice.

My whole body ached so let myself close my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"SHIZU!" an obnoxious voice yelled at me just before I fell asleep.

"What?"

"Are you on the ground for a particular reason?"

"No."

"I'll take you inside." The voice sighed. I felt hands slip themselves under my shoulder blades and my knees. I made a halfhearted protest but the person shushed me and took me up the offending stairs. He, I don't know why I thought that but then again most girls weren't that strong, opened the door and took me into the warm , and well lit house.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked into the face of the person carrying me bridal style- Deiki.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being your dashing rescuer, of course! Isn't that enough?"

"Wear amour, have a sword and a horse and I'll call you dashing."

"Three more things on my bucket list."

"Do you live here?"

"No, I just came in because it was the closest place. It's not like I was heading here. Or I live here. I just like to go into random people's houses. I also have the keys for their houses." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. My head hurt so I grimaced and he seemed to notice that I was in pain so he put in on a couch that was on a room to the side and went to get something. While I was on the couch I wondered why all of these things happened to me?

…

Me: Oh, why hello readers! Come to watch a class where I teach the crew how to be heroes have you? Brilliant.

Me: *turns to class because I am the only one who can see you readers ;D*so class, pray tell- what was our first lesson?

Deiki: Hero's class one was….

Kasuki: um….

Ai: Ugh, it was what to do in fainting situations.

Kei: Or injuries~!

Hiyori: why do I have to do this crap?

Me: I like to be amused~! Okay, you all handed in your assignments last week- and I marked them all.

Me: Okay, Hiyori you scored zero out of one hundred. You would kick someone if you saw them on the ground.

Hiyori:…..

Me: The rest of the girls are excepted because this is a lesson the boys are supposed to do. So, Love you first, 25- you'd probably catch one but the chances of you finding someone are slim so 25.

Love: your bias!

Me: Perhaps… Rose- 95- your natural dramatics would add to the situation. Jolly good job!

Rose: of course~! *flips hair over shoulder*

Me: Right- Kei, Deiki and Kasuki get 50, because I say so.

Deiki: Mean.

Kasuki: Rude.

Kei: Butterfly~!

*everyone looks at him like he's an idiot*

Me: Right… Hachi and Kensei score 98 because I like you guys.

Hachi: Thankyou.

Kensei: *looks gruff*

Me: glad to see Kensei is staying in character.

*Kensei rolls his eyes*

Me: Now… Shinji~! You're a special case- because Shizu is the protagonist. So I've had ample time to gather evidence for my case.

Shinji: Please tell me I beat Hiyori…

Me: Well… you see….

Shizu: Protagonist?

Me: Hush. You see- a couple of days ago Shizu fell over. Deiki almost caught her. Brownie point for him. *Deiki looks for brownies* But you didn't. Which means you fail! Fail! You're supposed to always catch her! It's the fundamental rule of being a canon character paired with an OC- *takes deep breath*

Shizu: I don't like where this is going…

Shinji: nooooooo, I failed….

Me: Three rules; one, you are mysterious CHECK. Two, you have to be powerful CHECK. Three- the most important- you always have to catch her when she falls! It's what all the good hero's do!

Shinji: Isn't tha' clichéd?

Me: Maybe…. But you didn't catch her!

Shinji: how ya' ever passed Science I'll never know…

Me: *pokes tongue at him* the next lesson is about mysteriousness!

Deiki: So Review! Please, we beg REVIEW!

Kasuki: who are you talking to?

Deiki: you'll never know!

Me: Yes! Review!

Shizu: that sentence is annoying

Me: Too bad, I won't have to say it if people do… or PM… I'm easy.

Deiki: So review!

Ai: shut it Deiki.

Deiki: Never! BLAH BLH BLAH BLAH- ACK! *chokes as Ai strangles him*

Me: till next time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi! Hi! Hi! I deeply apologize for taking AGES! It's been too long... I have been writing... other stories... hehehehe, anywho's I wanna say; Don't abandon Shiranu ga hotoke! I have not forgotten it! Never... I have been thinking about it and mentally writing it but I couldn't muster the will to write it... I know- I'm weak. On a brighter note I showed my brother and cousin the weeping angels from doctor who and they are freaking out! It's so funny ;D I love Doctor Who! So... yes, I'm ssssssssssoooooooooooooo sorry this took over two weeks but... ahahahah... (Ohmigosh- this **A/N** is REALLLY long... sorry~!)

Also I wanted to explain; Shiranu ga hotoke is a proverb in Japanese. It means Ignorance is bliss~! This shall be explained in detail further on. Maybe even by- SPOLIERS!

Plus, don't anyone worry, soon I'll have this Iwao stuff (I hate him, he is too sporty, I feel sorry for Shizu who tries so hard!) done and dusted and the real plot stuff with Shinigami stuff and Aizen and whatnot shall begin! I have plans and I will not rest till they reach the limits of my imagination! I am working on it!

Last but not NOT-IN-ANY-WAY least; danke, danke, danke, thank you, thanksies, merci and thanks to- **fearlessX1025**, **TippyTurtle** and **xXx Kakusa na Bara xXx** for alerting. I shall not disappoint! And to **LunarDemonXD** and **xXx Kakusa na Bara xXx** for favouriting- I'll try my best!

**xXx Kakusa na BaraxXx**- your review made me feel fuzzy in my tummy~! If you need help don't hesitate to ask! Also I shall endeavour to keep everyone on character! Argh, OOC moments are so tempting to write...

Oh yeah- this chapter is short- GOMENASAI! But I was having trouble and I was too tempted to end it there so I made to Omake longer~! Hope you enjoyed!

Anywho's I better go back to what I was doing before (I know- I should be writing, shame on me! But... I'm having too much fun) - singing a duet, badly, with myself- Don't go breaking my heart~! So much fun... Thanks to all the readers!

Ja ne,

=^.^=

Flashes of Honeycomb~!


End file.
